Without Me
by nayru moon
Summary: DUO'S BACK EVERYONE! Sequel to My Name Is. Scary, screwed up, brief Spongebob Squarepants reference, violent swearing, and... it's Duo, you catch my drift?


WITHOUT ME  
  
Nayru: Wode airen, wode airen…  
  
Xiao: NAYRU! STOP BABBLING ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND WRITE!  
  
Nayru: Gomen ne… I'll write another Eminem parody! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DUO IS BACK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Heero: Heero Yuy, omae o korosu!  
  
Duo: Two L-1 girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside!  
  
Two Earthsphere girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside!  
  
Wufei and Trowa: Guess who's back, back again?  
  
Heero: Duo's back, warn your friends,  
  
Quatre: Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, uh huh…  
  
Duo: I be flying my Deathscythe, cos people don't think Heero's best no more,  
  
They want Duo, I'm chopped liver! (Heero: NANI?!)  
  
Well if ya want Duo, here's what I'll give ya; A little kawaii boy, mix it with evil  
  
And some bullets shot to stop the heart  
  
Faster than Heero on a mission  
  
In space if I'm not cooperating,  
  
Or if I mess up Deathscythe, now it's not operating,  
  
You wait this long to stop debating  
  
if blood is OK in the dub, but I ain't waiting!  
  
I know that you gonna stalk Relena,  
  
But I'll kick your ass in DBZ arena!  
  
So Trowa B. might let me be  
  
Or let me par-ty, so let me see,  
  
They try to shoot me down at the colonies,  
  
But it would be so boring without me!  
  
So, come on get, blood on your lips, fuck that,  
  
Shoot a bit, and run for the hills, so get ready  
  
This shit's about to get heavy,  
  
I settled the last court case,  
  
FUCK YOU HILDE!  
  
Chorus: Now this is just the mission for me,  
  
And all the fangirls (pause) follow me,  
  
Cause I'm the one with (pause) controversy,  
  
And it's just so BORING without me!  
  
Now this is just the mission for me,  
  
And all the fangirls (pause) follow me,  
  
Cause I'm the one with (pause) controversy,  
  
And it's just so BORING without me!  
  
Duo: I'm a hellion, 15 years old and rebellious  
  
And scared cause Quatre listens to Elvis,  
  
I'm locked up, a prisoner helpless,  
  
When Wufei goes on a mission, I yell BITCH!  
  
A missionary, ZERO vision scary,  
  
We'll start a revolution, through the airwaves,  
  
5 rebels, but let me revel and bask in the fact  
  
I got Catherine kissing my ass  
  
But a disaster and a catastrophe when  
  
Heero steals my boxers, then you ask for me?  
  
Here I am, da-na-na-na-na, na no da! (a la Chichiri)  
  
9 inches in the pants and it's hanging out and  
  
Sink it into your mind like a splinter  
  
Duo Maxwell, I'm back for the winter  
  
No mama, worst thing since Khushrenada  
  
Lady hiding in the bathtub laughing HAHAHA!  
  
DE NADA, ATTENTION PLEASE  
  
Feel the tension in the room when Lady mentions me  
  
Ain't got 10 cents, 2 cents or three,  
  
A nuisance, God sent  
  
For Shinigami!  
  
Chorus  
  
Duo: A mission, a task, yeah,  
  
I go tit for tat with  
  
Any Ozzy who's talking  
  
This and that shit,  
  
Spongebob and Patrick,  
  
I can get your ass kicked!  
  
Worse than that little Squidward bastard!  
  
And Sandy, I like Sandy in my pant-ies,  
  
You squirrel girl, climb on my knees and get panting!  
  
You don't know me, you dub-bo, let go,  
  
You're bullshit, nobody watches Nicko! (Heero: Nickolodeon!)  
  
So let's go, just give me a missile  
  
I'll be there swingin' the scythe throwin' insults,  
  
I bend over poke ya ass with a pencil  
  
Since I want to see more dollar symbols!  
  
But sometimes, shit just seems,  
  
Fangirls wanna get down with me!  
  
In chat rooms they're discussing me!  
  
I guess they think I'm dis-cuss-ting!  
  
But though I may be the Shinigami,  
  
I am the best thing since naked Hilde,  
  
To blow up bastards so stupidly  
  
And use it to get myself happy! HEEEY!  
  
That's a concept that works,  
  
But before new Aries suits emerge,  
  
No matter how many Mobile Suits in the sea,  
  
It's so so boring without me!  
  
Chorus  
  
Duo: Treize is a bastard, Lady Une's a bitch, Otto's a jackass, let's all get high!  
  
Wufei's a baka, Heero's a weirdo, Quatre's a druggo, let's all get high!  
  
KIDS!  
  
(brief humor relief scene: We watch as Duo, Heero, and a fucked up Quatre beat the shit out of Bin Laden.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nayru: That was scary.  
  
Xiao: That was beyond scary.  
  
Ran-Ran: THAT WAS COOOOOOOOL!  
  
Xiao: Whatever.  
  
Nayru: Now all you people have to do is review! Review review review! Constructive criticism appreciated, but I'll shoot the shit out of you if you flame me. REVIEWINESS!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
